High School Fairy Tale: Fairy Tail Style
by Kaijuju
Summary: High school romance - an inevitable part of a student's life.


****Hi! Erm... Enjoy?

* * *

><p><strong>High School Fairy Tale: Fairy Tail Style<strong>

_I. Their Situations_

_i. Lucy and Natsu_

High school can never get this good. Students, most of them would want to get out of high school as soon as they can, but when they do, they kill their minds off reminiscing what was once there. Relieving the memories they shared with their classmates, laughing at the mistakes they made because of their immaturity, or looking back at the ones who made their heart skip a beat. Yes. Cliché as it is, romance has been and will always be a part of a student's life. It is inevitable. All types of students – the jock, the nerd, the joker, the bully, the cheerleader, the bookworm, the suck-up, the president, the heartthrob, the hopeful, the plain jane, the pervert, the know-it-all – all of them, and all the other types of students experienced romance during their high school.

_End?_

"Ugh! I don't' know how to end this stupid essay." Lucy grumbled. "Why in the world would Sir Happy want us to write an essay about romance? I bet he's just in the lovey-dovey mode because of the new teacher that caught his attention."

Lucy Heartphilia, a first-year high school student is currently stuck in the library trying to finish her essay due this fourth period. And because of this, she's also sacrificing her lunch. A time which she's always looking forward for she always get to see her , her boyfriend – _Natsu Dragneel, _the resident clown and troublemaker in her class.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. _She repeatedly enchanted in her mind this name, the guy who captured her heart. _Natsu, _the guy who always causes trouble in their class. _Natsu, _the guy who has three foster siblings. _Natsu, _the guy who always has white scaly scarf hung arpund his neck, which she finds sexy, by the way. _Natsu, _the guy who always fights with Gray. _Natsu, _the guy who has a pink hair. _Natsu, _her boyfriend of nearly two months.

She sighed.

"This is his fault. If he hadn't asked me to go to his house to play that stupid video game, then I would've finished this already." Even though she blamed the stupid video game, she personally enjoyed playing it – Search for the Dragons. She jumped up her seat when two hands started creeping around her waist. She earned everyone's attention when she literally laughed out loud because said two hands started tickling her.

"If you two are just going to fool around here, I suggest you do it outside, stupid students!" Poluchka shouted. Poluchka is the librarian of the Fairy Tail Academy. Everyone doesn't want to get in her way because they all know that she hates students with a passion. What's ironic is that though she hated students, she works in an environment filled with students.

Lucy reddened with embarrassment as she clamped her mouth with her two hands to prevent any sound to come out. She then turned her head and glared at the guy who caused her embarrassment. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

Said guy grinned, pulled a chair and sat next to her. "I was wondering where you are. There's only thirty minutes left 'til the next period. I asked Levy and she said you're here finishing a homework." He explained. Lucy, still mad at him, sat down and continued scribbling.

"So, when you decided to see me you suddenly tickle me then embarrass me?" She asked, not sparing him a glance and all her attention in the essay she's trying to finish.

Natsu rested his head on the table and pouted. He poked Lucy's left side. She flinched. "I didn't mean it. I just wanted to see you." He is about to poke Lucy's side again but she caught it. He looked up at her and noticed that she's blushing. He grinned. "Am I forgiven?" He asked like a kid expecting a candy as a reward. Lucy shyly nodded. He grinned, again.

Geez, whenever Natsu causes Lucy any embarrassment or does something she doesn't like, she can never stay mad at him for so long because he's just so. He's just so innocently cute. His honest words and his simple reasonings such as "I just wanted to see you smile," "I wanted to see you," "Doing this with you makes me happy," or "I thought you might like this." Those freaking simple reasons never fail to make her blush and make her heart beat fast. And maybe because of that stupid grin of his as well.

Lucy never imagined that she will fall for Natsu. He is totally not her type. Her type is a guy who's popular – the likes of Hibiki and Seighart. Lucy always dreamed of a guy who's like that; a guy who's like an opposite of her. Well, it is to be expected because she came from a rich family so she only expected a rich and handsome guy to fall for her. But the cruelty. Oh, the cruelty. She fell for a guy who's a complete opposite of her dream guy. Lucy's father is kind of against their relationship because her father is afraid that one day, Natsu's simpleton mind might rub up on Lucy. Nevertheless, Lucy doesn't care. One thing is for sure, she doesn't regret ever falling in love with the pink-haired idiot, because as far as their relationship is going, there was never a dull moment in it.

Lucy broke out of her reverie when Natsu pulled her up and snatched her paper away. "There's only twenty minutes left. Help me out heat a coal so that we can put it on Gray's seat." He explained happily.

"What? No! I still have to finish this. And I am so not helping you bully Gray. You will end up in the Principal's Office again." She explained, trying to put a stop to one of her boyfriend's playful prank.

"You're no fun, Luce." He pouted. But he wasn't the one to give up. "Just let Virgo do it for you. Please? I really need to get back at Gray. He made me eat a bucket of ice yesterday."

Lucy sighed. If she resist, he'll find some other way to convince her and she'll be damned if that'll happen. Only Natsu can pull up a strange way of making her agree to his demands. Yes, she calls it 'his demands.'

"Fine." She grumbled. "Virgo" she whispered and almost instantly, the ever-so-loyal maid of Lucy appeared beside her.

"Yes, Lucy-hime, do you want to punish me?" Virgo honestly asked.

"No!" Even though Virgo's asked her that question every time Lucy calls her, Lucy still couldn't get the idea why she would want to be punished.

Natsu, being the impatient guy that he is, took Lucy's paper and handed it to Virgo. "Lucy wants you to finish this off for her." He said.

Virgo looked at it, cross-eyed. "As you wish, Lucy-hime." With that, Virgo sat at the chair Lucy abandoned and started writing down anything just to finish the essay of her Hime.

"Virgo, I -"Lucy was about to say something to Virgo but was cut off because Natsu started dragging her back to their classroom.

"Come on. There's no time, Luce. Gray will be back in a few minutes." He said

"Wait. Slow down, Natsu!" She pleaded but was ignored. As Natsu kept on dragging her, she caught a glimpse of a couple inside an empty room sucking each other's mouth. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. _"Was that Erza and… Jellal?"_ She wanted to stop and confirm her eyes but was once again dragged by Natsu. "I said slow dooooooooooooooooown!"

* * *

><p><em>ii. Erza and Jellal; Ultear and Meredy<em>

Erza broke away from the heated kiss when she heard a familiar voice outside the room. She was sure it was the voice of none other than Lucy, the loud writer of Class 1-A. Her partner, the guy Erza's swapping spits with, held her chin and was about to kiss her senseless again but she pushed him away. "No." She said. "We might be seen." She reasoned, still panting heavily from the kiss she shared with the guy she secretly dates.

Jellal frowned. His lips are red and swollen from the kiss. He sighed, seating in one of the empty chairs. "I still don't get why you are so adamant on keeping our relationship a secret." When he and Erza started their relationship, she asked him to keep their status a secret for she is not yet ready to admit it publicly.

Erza Scarlet is third year in Class 3-A's dutiful president. The student body respects her yet they were also afraid of her. She is also the president of the student council. Because of that, she knows that everyone expects a lot from her. And she's the type of student that doesn't like to mess up things. She wants everything in order. Even in her life.

While Erza is the ideal student every principal wants to have in their school, Jellal is the complete opposite of her. He might look like an innocent student trying to get by high school, but looks can be deceiving. He's the type of student that manipulates other students into making his homework or projects for him. Heck, he can even manipulate teachers into turning his D into an A+. And Erza knew all of his misdeeds.

"You already know why." She said turning her back to him as she buttoned her shirt back. It was getting really warm inside the room. If Erza hadn't stopped Jellal, both of them might end up not showing for their fourth period class and showing up in their fifth panting and looking harassed. And Erza doesn't want that.

Jellal stood up and went behind Erza. He snaked his hands around her waist and rested his head in her right shoulder. He kissed her neck. "You know that your reason is pretty shallow, right?"

Erza sighed. She wrapped her arms around his. "It's just. I'm not yet ready."

Jellal chuckled. "People might be mistaking our conversation as that of marriage with me pressuring you into it." Again, he kissed her neck. Erza smiled.

"We're going to be late. You should go first."

Jellal frowned and forcefully turned her around. He pecked Erza's lips. "You might want to change your mind about us sooner. There are other girls who are constantly trying to get my attention. Who knows? Maybe one day I might get sick of how our relationship works and just try to find solace among other girls. And they're not just girls. They're hot girls."

Erza raised her perfectly shaped right eye brow. "You also do know that there are guys who try and sway me and would do anything just to get into my pants. I'm pretty sure not just in my class, but in your class as well. There are also boys from the lower years. And they're not just boys. They're hot boys."

Both of them knew how the others are attracted to them. There's a pretty good reason why Erza is won Ms. Fairy Tail last year; whereas Jellal came in second after Hibiki in the competition of the most popular Mr. Fairy Tail. The two are well aware of how attractive each other is. And no matter how many times Jellal threatened Erza of replacing her with another woman; she always dares him to for she's confident that she can also play this game.

Jellal sighed. He knew that Erza can also play this game. He was completely aware of the guys who are smitten with her and they are also aware that Erza's unofficially off the market because Jellal made it clear that he's out to get her. Even though he's already gotten her _secretly. _

"On the other hand, I find the set-up of our relationship sexy and thrilling." He whispered in her ear.

Erza's a strong woman she wouldn't deny that what Jellal just did made her knees slightly go weak. _Slightly._

Jellal was about to steal another kiss from her when suddenly the door burst open showing a bored Ultear.

Ultear is the student council's vice president. She's the only girl in their school that came close into rivalling Erza's beauty. All of the boys would always comment on how seductive Ultear's over-all-appearance is. Many confessed their love to her, many tried to get her attention, and many vowed to do anything for her just so they could be with her. Unfortunately, all of them were unsuccessful. Apparently, all of the guys who are interested in her did not know one single fact about Ultear – a fact that might shock them. To some, this might be a fact that might turn them on for there are guys whose fetish is not normal. But one thing's for sure, no matter how much effort they put into getting the attention of this bombshell vice president, all of it will not work because she's already set her eyes on someone. And this someone happen to go by the name of Meredy – a pink-haired first year student.

Jellal glared at Ultear and she glared back. "There you are. Erza, Principal Makarov wants to see us immediately. And would you please stop glaring at me. I already apologized for what happened, okay?" She added the last statement, clearly for Jellal.

Jellal snorted. "Whatever. I'm leaving." He said, walking past Ultear and not sparing a glance back at Erza. Erza sighed. She knew that Jellal hated Ultear because of the one time that Ultear had told the principal of his misdoings in class. And that has caused Jellal to be suspended for two weeks. Two weeks of not being able to be with Erza. Ultear apologized many times but Jellal was freakin' too stubborn and prideful to forgive her.

"You did not see anything, got it?" Erza said to Ultear. Clearly, Ultear is one of the few people of the secret relationship she's having with Jellal.

"Long as you don't say anything about me and Meredy."

Erza smiled. "But, of course. Now what's with the urgent meeting?" She said, walking out of the room to go straight to the principal's office.

Ultear followed and walked beside her. "I'm not sure but I think it's about the upcoming annual Fairy Tail Grand Ball."

"But that's four months away from now."

Ultear shrugged. "Beats me. He seems hyped up about it though."

* * *

><p><em>iii. Gray and Juvia; Levy and Gajeel<em>

"I'm going to fucking kill you, pink-haired faggot!" Gray shouted, as he lunged at Natsu. Steam was literally coming out from Gray's ears while he furiously rubs the part of his bottom where it ached the most. Damn, that coal prank really worked this time.

As Natsu continuously dodged Gray's punches, Lucy just sat on her chair, watching her boyfriend and best guy friend beat the hell out of each other.

"Lu-chan, I think you should stop them before Happy-sensei comes." Levy said, waving her hands in front of Lucy.

"You know they won't stop and only Erza has the power to do so." Lucy said, pouting.

Levy put her hands in her waist. "Now that I think about it, you should learn how to tame those two. Erza's going to graduate in a few months and we still have two more years and a little few months ahead of us. And I bet you all my books, those two will never stop pulling pranks at each other until, well, someone stops them."

Lucy heaved a sigh. "Guess you're right. But I don't know. It's how they're friendship works. Though I'm still wondering how they can fight and be best of friend at the same time." She said, voicing out her thoughts.

"you know what intrigues me the most?" Levy asked.

Lucy looked up at Levy, her curiosity piqued. "What?"

"How you fell in love with Natsu." Levy stated proudly.

Lucy instantly reddened. "I already told you the story."

"Yes you did. But it seems that you left out some parts. I don't think you'd fall that easily with the kind of guy Natsu is."

Lucy laughed nervously. "Ahaha. Nope, that's all there was to it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Levy looked straight into her eye, confirming whether Lucy's trying to hide anything. She sported a knowing smile. "Whatever you say, Lu-chan."

Both the ladies' attention went back to the two fighting best friends when Natsu screamed, well, more like shrieked. The class was in shock when saw a girl from another class threw a bucketful of ice onto Natsu's head, giving him an instant brain freeze.

"That's for hurting Gray-sama!" Juvia, the girl from the other class spatted at Natsu.

Natsu, far too cold to say anything cowered and just nodded his head while Gray is embarrassed.

"Oh, so that's Gray's girlfriend." A classmate of them shouted.

Juvia blushed and off went her mind to her and Gray's perfect world. "Juvia is Gray-sama's girlfriend?" She said, then 'Kyaaa-ed'

"Oi! She's not my girlfriend." Gray tried to explain.

"Oh come on, you two look so cute together." One of his classmate commented.

"Give Juvia a shot, Gray!" Another one of his classmate suggested.

Juvia, too far away to go back to the harsh reality that Gray hasn't accepted her feelings yet, passed out because she can't take her wild imagination anymore, so much more that Gray's classmates approve of their relationship.

Lucy and Levy panicked upon seeing Juvia pass out. The two girls hurriedly went to Juvia's side and tried to wake her up. But alas, Juvia herself wouldn't want to wake for she currently loves her dream of her and Gray being lovey-dovey.

Everyone knows that Juvia has it bad for Gray ever since she laid her eyes on him during the Welcoming Ceremony for the freshmen. Everyone knows that she will do anything for her Gray-sama. Heck, she even threatens all the girls who showed even the slightest of interest towards her Gray-sama. And Lucy was not exempted. Lucy also was one of the many girls who experienced Juvia's wrath because of being involved with Gray. During the first month in their freshmen year, Juvia always gives Lucy the death glare and calls her "her rival." However all the glares from Juvia had stopped whe she started dating Natsu. Lucy was startled when Juvia greeted her jovially one morning when Juvia learned of Lucy and Natsu's blossoming relationship.

"We should bring her to the clinic." Levy suggested.

Lucy nodded. "Gray, help us carry Juvia."

Gray scowled. As much as Gray didn't want to do anything with Juvia, he's too nice to ignore anyone who needs help. Yes. Gray's that nice. He knew of the Juvia's favourite hobby. And that is to stalk him. Admittedly at first, it freaked him out. But in the long run he got used it especially since he know that Juvia means no harm. And who the hell is he to deprive a girl to stalk the man of her dreams, the prince charming she dreams of, or the knight in shining armour she fantasizes. And besides, one day maybe Juvia will suddenly be bored of him and just stop stalking him. Maybe. Just maybe.

As he carried Juvia towards the clinic, with Lucy and Levy behind, he can't help but sigh. "_This is so troublesome._"

When they reached the clinic, Levy was the one who opened the door and was surprised when a huge guy with multiple piercing in the face bumped into her rather harshly. It's obvious that his reason for being in the clinic was because of the recent brawl that happened in the cafeteria.

"Watch where you're going, shrimp!" The guy said, obviously pissed off at the moment.

Levy glared at Gajeel. "You watch where you're going, stupid iron head!"

"I hate to break you're bickering but we need to enter the clinic." Lucy reasoned.

"Move it. She's getting heavy!" Gray said, clearly having a hard time carrying his stalker.

Levy and Lucy gasped at what Gray said and then they glared. "You should never; I mean never say that a lady is heavy!" Lucy spat.

The blue-haired tiny girl nodded in agreement. "Making comment on a girl's weight is a big no-no!"

Gray and Gajeel looked at each other, dumbfounded. Gajeel shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going back to class."

"Alright! I'm sorry. Just get out of the way so Juvia can rest and then we go back to class." Gray whined.

At that, the two best friends moved out from the door and waited for Gray to come out until they all headed back in time for their fourth period.

* * *

><p>"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted, hoping that her classmates will shut their mouths. Even though they're the top class in the senior level, they're the noisiest as well.<p>

The whole class immediately zipped their mouths because they know that if they don't, all hell will break lose. Erza doesn't want to be disobeyed after all.

Erza cleared her voice. "I have an announcement to make. Principal Makarov just informed me that exactly three months from now, Fairy Tail Academy is going to have its very first Grand Ball, which means, this will be one of our last events that we'll experience as seniors. Right now there are no specific details for the event but I expect you all to go… and with a date."

With the mention of date, Mirajane idly glanced behind her. Or more specifically, she glanced in the direction of Laxus and he smirked at her, coming into an understanding that they'll go together at Ball. Unbeknownst to their silent communication, a guy, by the name of Freed was looking at the couple.

* * *

><p>At Class 2-B<p>

Elfman rubbed his chin as he let the information regarding the Ball sink in his mind. "Going to the Ball is manly. Listen, everyone! If you're not planning on going to this Grand Ball, then you're not a man!" He shouted.

"Shut up and help me distribute these notebooks to our classmates." An irritated Evergreen said, carrying a pile of notebook that reaches up to her neck.

Elfman ignored her and sat on his seat. "You're not a man if you can't do it by yourself." He stated as if it was the obvious thing.

Evergreen fumed. "I'm not a man, you beast!"

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, students hurriedly fixed their things and got out of the classroom. Some stayed because of their cleaning duty while the others headed to the library research for their homework.<p>

Natsu is casually walking along the corridor with his two hands clasped behind his back when Lucy caught up to him.

"So, what do you think of the Ball?"

"Not interested."

Lucy pouted. "But it's going to be our first Ball!"

Her pink-haired boyfriend just shrugged. "So? There's more to come. Besides, I think it's just a waste of time. We should just play video game or go to Hargeon Harbor and catch some fi-" He stopped when he noticed that Lucy is not walking beside him.

He looked back and there he saw Lucy staring hard at the ground while biting her lips. To some bystanders, she may look like, well, just staring at the ground or maybe her feet. But Natsu knew better. He walked back to where Lucy is, hands in his pocket and stood in front of her. Since he's a head taller that her, he lowered his knees a little bit so that he could get a closer look at Lucy. "Do you really want to go to that Ball that badly?" Natsu asked.

Lucy, who can't stop her tears anymore, broke down. Natsu cringed. Tears keep on falling from her eyes. _"Damn it. I don't want him to see me like this."_ Too embarrassed to say anything, she just covered her face with her two hands and cried.

Natsu then, hugged her, fitting Lucy's head under his chin. "Why do you even want to attend the Ball?" having a bit of her composure come back, Lucy mumbled in his shirt. "Because it's our first Ball and Erza and the others will be graduating soon. I want to celebrate it together with them and the other upperclassmen. And besides, I want to see you in a tuxedo and I want to wear a beautiful gown and show it to you and I want to dance with you and have a great time with you."

Natsu chuckled. "You're such a weirdo, Luce."

Lucy, offended by what he said pushed him back but Natsu held her arms and kept her in place. She glared at him but he seems unaffected by it. He even stole a quick peck on her lips and at that, Lucy gasped and instantly turn beet red. Natsu then kissed her nose. "Alright, I'll go with you."

His blonde girlfriend's eyes then widened with happiness and smiled. "Really?"

Natsu nodded and looked away, scratching the back of his head. He may not look like it but whenever he sees his girlfriend this happy, he get this butterfly-feeling in his stomach and he can't help but blush because he really, really, _really_ finds her cute that he just wants to kiss the daylights out of her.

Because of the happiness that continue to bubble inside of her, she can't help but tackle her boyfriend to the ground and shower him with kisses as she tell him how much she loves him and how he's the best boyfriend ever while Natsu just hugged her and savour this precious moment of him with Lucy.

* * *

><p>Erza was finally done with finishing some of the incident reports that happened in school and will be handing it out to the principal when she noticed a red rose on top of her bag. A small note was attached to it and it read:<p>

_See you at the Ball_

_-J_

She smiled. "He could've just asked me personally."

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to write this. I know it's a bit corny and all that stuff, but whatever. The plot's been bothering me for days so I have no option but to just write this and get it out of my system. :)<strong>

Review? Review!


End file.
